


Heart Of A Stone Cold Alpha

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Ancient Times, Asshole Dean, Barbaric traditions, Bloody Fights, Bottom Castiel, Challenges, Craving sex, Dean is learned, F/M, Happy Ending, Heats, Horses, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Innocent Castiel, Lots of Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mate pleasure obligations, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Castiel, Public Sex, Responsibilties, Rough Sex, Sam is learned, Servants, Tents, Top Dean, Traditions, Unashamed public sex, Underage Castiel, Upset Castiel, Virgin Castiel, Voyeurism, War, asshole michael, barbarian dean, forced into submission, past deaths, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: The City of Anglicus boasted the most beautiful omegas out there. 17 year old, Castiel, was blossoming into one of those desired beauties- with cerulean blue eyes, black hair that gave off a midnight blue hue in the light, a perfect lean body, and, his virginity still intact.Omega Castiel had many plans. He wanted to become a philosopher and be learned in the wisdom of wolf histories. Already, he was being taught by his tutor, Chuck Milton.Unfortunately, on the eve of his graduation, his power hungry brother, Michael, had pledged him to become bride to a barbarian alpha who would help him claim back the throne in the City of Heaven.A barbarian whose ruthlessness and primitive ways had no bounds. His name was Dean Winchester- and he was feared across the desert lands.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 268
Kudos: 559





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Firstly, I'd like to address that I have indeed deleted a few of my recent fics as I didn't feel that it was getting much hype from the readers. So, probably, I will put it up some other time. Apologies for any inconveniences caused.
> 
> Now, I'm putting a new idea out there. This idea was inspired by Game Of Thrones. But, with my own twist. So, I hope you do enjoy it! And, I promise I will keep this fic on till I finish it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic!
> 
> Please pardon my English as it is my second language.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Castiel**

He sat in his warm bath, pondering what was to come. His forced betrothal to the Barbarian King of the Winchester clan, Dean Winchester. Great hunters and horse riding warriors who mostly travelled across the dry landscapes of the Colt Deserts. A rotation done the entire year around.

The Winchester clan consisted of men and women, dressed in animal skin or worn out leather, who were seen as nothing but brute and fierce, delving in practices that were deemed unacceptable in today’s times. But, no one dared comment nor stir up trouble with the Winchester clan for fear of starting a war between them- a war that would have the Winchester clan coming to fight in enormous numbers.

Which brings him to the reason his eldest brother sought the help of the barbarians. In exchange for him, his brother has asked that the barbarians to ride with him to battle, to reclaim the throne that is rightfully his- by birth right.

He didn’t know when his brother met with the barbarian horse lord Dean nor how he managed to come out of that meeting unscathed. Whatever happened, his brother had managed to convince the barbarian leader. Hence, he is going to be presented to the Winchester leader this evening.

Apparently, it was up to Dean whether or not he would accept him. He was to look pretty and stay mum while the barbarian assessed him. He felt irksome that he would be eyed like a piece of meat. It made him want to scrape his own skin off- like he felt dirty.

The magnificent doors suddenly bursting open startled him- allowing him to jolt in the water. There walked in Michael looking pleased, yet urgent. “Castiel, good news. The barbarian alpha will be here within the next hour! I suggest you slip on the silk tunic and pants that I had specially made for you!”

Castiel gulped and got out of his bath, hearing the water droplets hit the stone floor. His brother eyed him with no shame and peculiar interest, carefully strolling towards him, “My, my! Haven't you blossomed into a beautiful flower, little brother.” The mans eyes burned into his skin, as he took him in from head to feet.

His brother stood a foot before him, running his knuckles down the skin of his tummy. He felt tingles spread under his brothers touch, but tried to maintain a void look. He gasped when his brother pressed a thumb into his belly button. His alpha brother leaned in and whispered into his ear, “You will make a great fuck, Castiel".

Then, just like that Michael stepped back, pulling his hands away. “Now, put on your clothes little brother. We have a barbarian prince to impress".

**

He had never seen such hardened features before. The man, with sandy blonde hair, budged through the great hall doors, followed by at least 10 warriors. All of them carrying blades and sickles- hooked onto the sides of their hips as weaponry.

He was frightened. His heart was beating so fast, he could hear it drumming in his ears. He was on edge- as the barbarian who was dressed in brown leathered long pants with animal skinned boots and shirtless- with all those very perfectly toned muscles out on full display- came to stand before Michael and he. _The barbarian terrified him to the core._

Michael slapped on a nervous smile, half bowing, “Welcome, Alpha Dean". His brother cut to the chase, stepping beside him, gripping his elbow. “This is my brother, Omega Castiel of House Novak”.

Shivers ran down his spine as Dean stepped into his personal bubble. He instinctively tilted his head to the side, to allow the alpha access to his neck. His skin tingled as he felt the alpha sniff up his jugular. The common way of the wolf- _where scent appeals the most._ While Dean sniffed him in, his eyes couldn’t help but meet hazel ones over Dean’s shoulder. 

Brown eyes that belonged to a really tall man, with brown hair falling down to his shoulders. The man all but smiled cheekily at him. Immediately he looked down, sensing the alpha Dean pull away.

He didn’t dare look up, but he heard the alpha Dean bark, “Bring him to me at high noon tomorrow! We will celebrate our union!” Then the alpha growled with snappiness, “look at me, omega!”

He was still thinking of the possibility that Dean may not be all barbarian as he knew how to speak their language. _Could it be a possibility?_ However, his head snapped up the instant Dean demanded his attention. He met those stern grass green eyes and felt his knees weaken. His omega was stirring within him, in absolute excitement. _What was happening to him?_

He watched as the alpha, not so subtly, licked his lips and ran his eyes top to bottom. There was unmistakable hunger in the big alphas eyes as the man gazed once more at him. Dean just cocked a smirk and backed away without breaking any eye contact. It seemed the alpha saw something in him, but before he could assess more, the alpha turned his back on him and walked away- his warriors following.

He felt a whine wanting to tear out of his throat. His nether regions were awakened and he was leaking into his undergarments. For heavens sake, the scent of leather and freshly cut grass wouldn’t leave his nostrils. 

_The scent of his alpha._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep those comments and kudos coming! Seriously, they are my only source of inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone is well. I feel that before you begin this chapter, I would like to use the opportunity to sincerely apologize to my readers who were upset about my deleting of a few fics. If it makes you happy, I have re-posted the fics up. Sorry again.
> 
> Next, to clear a few things up. Few comments from a few readers regarding the previous chapter, have struck me in the heart. Some made me realize a few things that I needed to fix, while others just made me feel demoralized and demotivated.
> 
> I'd like to thank **illogicalkat** for allowing me to see that deleting my fics was not the right thing to do, especially for loyal readers like you, who have invested your time into reading my ideas. I really appreciated your approach as it wasn’t offensive in any way. Thank you.
> 
> But apart from your comment, there were ones that referred to me as a person who ‘blackmails' via asking people to leave comments and kudos- as a form of inspiration (I apologize for the deleting fics part in the endnotes). Honestly, I didn’t really give it much thought that when I add in the end notes ‘please leave comments and kudos' after each chapter in my new fics would be taken as a way of forcing someone to comment. 
> 
> Apparently, I am a disappointment to my readers and works, because I like to post up too many new fics- that haven't been finished- yet. And it seems, in the words of other readers, that I have been treating readers and my fics unfairly. I'd like to say that I didn’t know many felt that way and that I just thought that I was writing because it’s my passion and form of coping with my depression. 
> 
> I’m not making up excuses here, but I have had quite the rough and tumble this year. My rough year started with my depression and then losing the health of someone I care about, my father. I never really voice it out, even here, but, writing has created a pathway to release my inner hurt and pain after a long day of emotional and mental strain.
> 
> I do want to let my readers know that I do try to make time to write my fics, even when they are many. I start writing when I get back from work, after I feed and change my father. Whatever free time I have, I’m committed to you readers. So, hearing that I have been a disappointment has shaken me to the core. 
> 
> Anyway, I know that you’ll probably roll your eyes and say ‘there she goes with her sob story'. But, I just wanted to let you readers know that I do try to write and I always make time to do so no matter how busy or tired I am.
> 
> Thank you to those readers who have been my current supports throughout my time as a writer. And on another note, I won't be adding anymore end notes. I don't want people to think I’m forcing them to comment or kudos on my fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Dean**

That omega stirred his loins. 

So young. So beautiful. So innocent.... _So fertile._

He would plant his seed deep inside his omega and watch it grow into a pup. A pup who will someday lead the Winchester wolves. He sat here, on a great rock, by the cliffs that rose up from the aggressive sea- waiting for his chosen one to arrive.

It wasn’t long before Castiel arrived in a carriage. His alpha wolf perking up in interest as it witnessed the beautiful omega climb out the carriage, looking dazzling in his baby blue silk tunic and pants. There was a rare blue flower pushed into the top left side of his ear- _symbolic of a unmated omega._

He waited and watched as his brother Sam escorted the guests over. The wolves of Winchester parted as Michael and the high priest of Faraway Gardens escorted Castiel to him. 

He kept his expression serious, yet on the side of solemn. The high alpha of the City of Anglicus, Michael, once again half bowed to him. “It is an honor to be here, great alpha. I bring you my brother as promised".

His eyes fell hungrily on Castiel as the omega stepped forward, eyeing him shyly from under those thick black lashes. He immediately got up and walked over to his intended- who was standing at the bottom step of the wooden platform. He reached out an hand, looking down at his omega, “Come omega! Let us celebrate!” Things would become official after celebrations when he escort his omega wolf- on horseback- to the far edges of the stone embankment- where the sea and ground met on equal levels. There he would claim his omega with his knot and his bite- the setting sun would be their only witness.

The omegas smaller, soft hands was engulfed by his. He caught the omegas tiny gasp, smirking down at those curious, beautiful blue eyes. He helped the omega climb those few steps, before bringing him closer to his chest for inspection. He ran the back of his knuckles along that soft, hairless, pink cheeks. He hummed as he felt the omega shiver under his touch, eyes fluttering close in contentment. 

_Sensitive to touch. He'd remember that._

He suddenly pulled away from the omega, ordering, “Come. Sit beside me!”

Fear seemed to shine in Castiel's eyes. The omega gave one nervous look at his brother before following after Dean. Together, seated side by side, they watched on in silence as the celebrations began. All the while, he could see the omegas fears increase, as he witnessed all that was happening before him.

Men and women of the Winchester clan, feasted, fought bloodily, had sex- out in the open. It was a grand mating celebration- which was an even more celebratory atmosphere with at least three bloodied deaths.

Some who battled had died by the blade or by the wolfs canines tearing into ones jugular. He would chuckle at the bloodshed, hold up his hand, and signal for the limp and lifeless wolf to be taken away and thrown over the cliffs into the raging seas below.

Soon, it was time for gifts. 

The steward and alpha from the eastern side of the lands called Neisseria, came up with a few old and tattered scrolls. He knelt down before Castiel, offering them to the omega. “This here is the ancient scrolls of wolf history, from the archives of Neisseria. I hope it satisfies your interest for philosophy and education on wolf histories”.

Castiel gasped and accepted the offer. “Thank you. I love this!” Hmm good. If Castiel didn’t like the gift, then he would have challenged the steward for offending and upsetting his omega.

Then, the Sikh of Nephilima came up with a wooden box in his arms. He laid it before Castiel’s feet, opening the chest. Castiel's eyes instantly widened and his gasp was even louder. There nestled side by side, on soft wool were 3 colored, smooth eggs. One was sky blue, one was creme white and one was almost gold. He knew what those were, but he kept his mouth shut. 

Castiel asked in excitement, “What are those?” He picked the sky blue one gently up.

The Sikh responded with a big smile, “They're Angel eggs, from the clouds of Narsia. They haven't hatched for anyone and I don't expect that they will. But, if they ever do, then you wield a powerful force so great, that no one would nor could stand in your way".

Castiel studied and turned the egg, with a soft smile on his face. “They're beautiful. Thank you".

That beautiful smile was doing things to him. He craved to have his omega tied to him. It was nearly sunset anyway, and they best be going to the place where they would seal the deal. But first, he would present his gift to Castiel. He nodded at his brother, “Ready my gift to my omega, Sammy". Before walking down the wooden steps- and through the parting, drunken pack members.

Castiel laid the egg gently back down into the chest and followed with the undoubtable scent of fear, pungent in the air. 

All that fear flew away when he presented his gift to his omega. _The Lord of all horses- **Morea**._ He offered his stunned omega the lead strap, “This is one of the most powerful and fastest horses among ours. Her name is Morea and she is my gift to you".

Castiel’s blue eyes shot over to him. “Thank you, Dean. She is magnificent, alpha". He watched Castiel mesmerized by the softened blonde- like hair running down the back of the horses neck. The omega was immersed in combing his fingers through those silky smooth hairs.

He gave the omega time to appreciate his gift, before he stated, “we need to leave, Castiel. It’s time to become one forever".

He watched the omega nod, nervousness and fear coming back. Nevertheless, he situated his hands on either side of his omegas waist and heaved him up onto the white horse. He held onto the lathered strap of Castiel's horse and began walking them away from everyone else.

Time to claim his omega the wolf way.

_Oh how his alpha stirred and longed to be finally one with its young mate._

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh! And, Merry Christmas!❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Firstly, before you delve into the next chapter, I would like to sincerely thank all my readers for sticking by me and providing me words of inspiration and motivation. You are amazing, and l love ya'll ❤

**Castiel**

He was carefully lowered off the horse. His heart beating rapidly, out of fear of the unknown. _What would Dean do to him?_ After what he had witnessed at the Winchester mating ceremony, all the gore, blood, sex- just like everything was normal to the barbarians- It had him contemplating the worst case scenario.

Without the alpha saying anything, he began to slowly walk towards the clearing where the boulders met the sea. He stood there watching the orange glow in the skies of the setting sun. He was staring out into the end of his freedom. _Could this be the end of good times, hopes, and dreams?_

He gasped when he felt the calloused hand of his alpha rest on his shoulder. What he thought was fear slowly transformed into a peculiar foreign feeling that sent tingles down his spine. This pleasant feeling slowly amplified when he felt the warmth of his alpha press into his back. Then, his alphas purring, rough voice breathed into his ear, “you drive me crazy omega". Indeed he believed what his alpha said when he felt the press of his alpha bulge into his ass.

He bit his bottom lip, still able to recall what his big brother had instructed him, behind secret whispers. ‘ _Make him happy, Castiel or else, you will have me to deal with'._ So, in light of his brothers words, he kept calm- though his heart was beating rapidly- stating in a waving voice, “I am yours now, alpha".

He gasped, feeling that tingling pleasure travel through his veins into his very core, the instant his alpha roughly swung him around. He was pulled into the alphas hard, chiselled chest. The press of his palms into that hot firm torso, made his omega purr in admiration. The alphas green eyes held the same hunger he had seen when they were first introduced, but this time, much more prominent. His body felt like it was on fire, as his alpha ran those strong hands down his back to ass then up to his shoulder blades. Dean growled, “I’m going to own you tonight, omega. Forever!” He moaned when he felt and heard the silk material of his tunic being ripped so callously from top to bottom. His pants were also torn off from crotch to bottom, until he was standing there naked as the day he was born.

Then he watched his alpha run those fully blown pupils all the way down to his exposed cock. He heard the alpha hum in approval when his eyes landed on his nether regions. He swore he could fill himself swell down there- _what the hell?_ He swallowed the lump in his throat as the alpha slowly encircled him. Then, he was being roughly shoved down, onto his fours. He tried to stay mum through the white pleasures coursing through his body, but, he couldn’t hold in his sounds when his alpha began circling his leaking hole with a finger. He cried out when he felt that finger slowly push into him and whimpered when his alpha slapped his ass cheek.

Then, one finger became two, then three- pumping in and out of his profusely leaking virgin hole. He let out a wanton yell when he felt his alphas fingers brush that sweet spot inside him. “Oh Gods, Dean! Mhmm!” He didn’t know what in the seven hells was possessing him when he began fucking himself back onto those talented thick fingers of his alpha. “Oh yes! More!”

Dean chuckled darkly, “Oh I will give you more, omega!” 

Soon, Dean was pulling out his fingers- which made him whine pitifully. But, he didn’t have to wait for long. Dean grabbed both his naked ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading hard, as the alpha began to push his cockhead into the tight opening of his finger fucked, virgin hole. As his alphas thick cock split him open, inch by inch, his moans grew louder. “Oh! Yes! Oh please more!” Its like his body developed a mind of it’s own, craving his alphas cock.

Finally, Dean’s balls were pressed into his own hanging sacks. And for the first time ever, he heard his alphas laboured breathing transform into loud groans of pleasure. And, he was no expert in sex, but he could tell that squeezing his hole around his alphas large, thick, rock hard cock would drive the alpha insane. This was confirmed when his alpha yelled out so loudly, he swore the kingdom of Heaven, which lay miles away across the seas could hear him. He shivered in absolute pleasure as Dean gripped him tight around the torso and began kissing him up his spine, all the way up to his neck, sucking hard right on the spot where mating mark’s usually were left. His alpha whispering words of filth into his skin, “Feel so good. So perfect. So tight. Gonna fill you full with my pups".

Somehow, the idea of pups excited his omega- even he could feel his lips stretch into a tiny smile. But, all was forgotten when Dean pulled his thick cock out of his channel- the way that veined velvety hardness dragged against his inner walls- so deliciously- had him gripping the smooth rock under his palms so hard, moaning out wolf like into the warm air surrounding them. “Oh Alpha! Yes! Fill me with your pups!”

Dean didn’t disappoint. The alpha nailed into him, repeatedly, until they were both climaxing hard. He was in another world- floating on clouds- as he experienced his first orgasm in the arms of an alpha. _His alpha._

But, the best part was his alphas knot tying them together, followed by that mating bite that would seal him and his barbarian alpha together forever. And, from that moment on, he knew, nothing could ever tear him away from Dean.

He was going to become a barbarian omega and he was going to fulfill the needs of his alpha and his new pack.

_His new family._

_Micheal and his greed for power can go screw themselves!_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the late update. Anyway, I guess I owe those that do not know an explanation because I love ya'll. So, I remember mentioning in my second chapter on the beginner notes on how I was looking after my father during his sickness. Well, just last week, he had passed on and I had to make funeral arrangments so I couldn't get to working on my fics. But, I'm back now and I writing will be a form of helping me get over my grief. 
> 
> So here I am! Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Warnings: For mentions of rape, killings, blood and gore. Do not read if triggered easily!

**Dean**

He was a Kahl, a leader of the Winchester Barbarians. He always won any fights he was challenged with, he stuffed his cock into any woman or man he wanted, he ruled over one of the largest group of warriors in his region, he made decisions solely to benefit his people- his word was his final say and he would marry whoever he wanted.

He didn’t like swords. He didn’t appreciate any man that entered his pack that wielded a sword as a weapon. _Swords were for weaklings._ They symbolized weakness and were of poor design. He preferred gut tearing weapons such as sickles, machetes, specially crafted blades from bones of their enemies sharpened to use as weapons, and simple jagged edged daggers that could rip the guts out of any enemy he stabbed.

Hence, he didn’t like Michael very much. The alpha was very arrogant, pushy and selfish. Nevertheless, for the sake of his mate Castiel, he would keep his cool. But, the instant he see's Michael ever raise a hand or point a sword at his mate or any other member of his pack, he would end his life, on the spot without any thought. 

The need to shut Michael's trap and end his life seemed to be growing stronger as the days passed. He knew it was all linked to his newly formed bond with Castiel coupled with the need to protect or shield his mate from all evil. _Particularly his mate whom he craved to plant his pup in._

It had been an entire week since he had claimed Castiel with his knot and bite. Every day the bond between them grew furiously. Every fuck they had, drove them deeper into an unknown abyss of desire and want. But, Dean had hardened his heart still. He would not yield to any form of weakness. He would own his lover in their tent, fuck him like any barbarian wolf warrior would their mate- ruthlessly from behind. _The Winchester way!_

Here he sat, by the fire as his loins stirred. He had laughed along with his alpha members, talking about how they had fucked their omegas and betas to the point of having them screaming, plus, there was over-exaggerations about how they had gutted their challengers, describing in detail how their guts had spilled out while they were still kicking and screaming. It even went down to darker talks of how some had raped their enemies mates before them before gutting those alphas. _Oh how refreshing it was to hear of such victories._

But he had to get going. His cock and balls throbbed and he wanted to bury it deep inside his omegas dripping cunt before the night was through. He got up and signaled his retreat for the night earning howls and whistles from those gathered around the fire. He entered his horse skinned tent and was met with the sight of his half naked omega studying his dragon eggs. He knew Castiel could smell him, so he didn’t have to announce his presence- he immediately ripped his gold and leathered belt off his waist eyeing his omega who had already laid the egg down into its chest and looking at him with underlying submission and fear. _Good! Every omega should feel that way._ Once he was completely naked and his cock was standing erect, he ordered, “Strip and present, omega!”

And so Castiel did with slightly trembling hands. The omega then knelt on all fours on their furred bed, presenting his leaking hole to him. The way his omega was leaking slick like a running tap made him feel and think that his omega's fear was just a cover up and instead the omega was just as turned on as he. _Well, he really didn’t care right now!_

He immediately dropped on his knees, kneeling right behind Cas, pressing his thighs into the back of Cas thighs. His hands gripped his omegas waist- hard and without any patience he began to push his cockhead into his omegas dripping hole. He roared out as his omegas hole opened up to him so easily, swallowing his cock all the way in. He squeezed his omegas ass cheeks, swearing, “Fuck! Such a greedy hole!”

Apparently, Castiel was also driven to the brink of desire. The omega began fucking himself of his thick cock, “Oh alpha! Come on! Fuck me!”

He had never kissed Castiel, but damn his alpha wanted to kiss that filthy mouth so badly. _But that was weakness._ So decided to give Castiel the best of many more rides to come in the omegas life. He gripped Castiel's waist as hard as he could and began thrusting relentlessly into his omegas hole.

His omega was practically being jerked back and forth so roughly against the fur, holding on for the ride as he destroyed that hole. He refused to scream out his pleasures loudly just growling and panting lowly, whereas Castiel was moaning uncontrollably while thrashing on his cock- _the alpha smiled proudly as he was sure other members of his pack would hear just how good their kahl's omega was getting fucked._

Castiel's fluttering eyes were staring at the three angel eggs while he was being fucked deliciously from behind by his alpha and at the same time moaning wantonly without a care. The louder he moaned, the harder he got fucked. “Oh Dean! Please break me my wolf!”

And he did, pounding Castiel into the furred bed, until both were coming hard once more. He bit his shout of release into Castiel's back while Castiel howled into the air with such pleasure filled quivers in his voice and body. His knot hooked Castiel so tight, dumping release after release of his hot cum into his omegas womb. 

It took nearly an hour for his knot to deflate- _like it didn’t want to be separated from that dripping hole._

Castiel had stirred once he pulled his cock out. He immediately collapsed flat on his back, panting and staring up at the horse skinned tent. He wasn’t really thinking much, except for how satisfied his cock was right now, until he felt his omega press into his side rubbing a hand on his chest while resting the side of his head on his chest. The hum that followed made Dean's insecurities flood in- _no this affection was a sign of weakness! He was an alpha, a Kahl! Cuddling was not appropriate!_ So, he carefully removed the whining omega off him, chucking on his clothes while trying to ignore the sad scent emitting from his omega. Without looking, he walked out the tent. _He was not going to bow down to weakness! Never!_

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to apologize as this is not a long chapter. I will give you a longer chapter in the next one. Promise!
> 
> Anyway, Gabe teaches Cas a few things...;)
> 
> And Michaels an ass as usual....
> 
> Oh yeah, and we're going to pretend the Khaleesi name ok for a Male omega.

Castiel was done with Dean dissing him like he was just some toy to be used and thrown away. _No! He was going to find a way to get his alpha to see him._ He just needed to find out how. So, he asked his servant turned good friend, Gabriel. An older omega, who had been sold off to the barbarians and has been fucking Sam Winchester, his alphas baby brother.

Gabe was rubbing Cas feet with scented oil, while the omega lay on his furred bed, resting his aching body. Castiel was still not used to traveling long distances- not even on horseback and under the scorching sun. So, he needed his rest before his alpha demanded sex later in the evening or night. Something that would make him ache in both a good and bad way. He spared a concentrated Gabe a look, “Gabriel, may I pick your brain?”

Gabriel stopped what he was doing to reply, “Of course. What is it you want to know Khaleesi?”

Khaleesi was a name passed on to Castiel the moment he married the Khal Dean. _It was to be respected and honored_. He felt his cheeks burn as he asked, “Can you tell me how to please my alpha, as well as, how to get him to notice me?”

Gabriel's smile was that of a saddened one. He knew how barbarian men were with their ego and pride. How they viewed affection as a form of weakness. Well, he was once treated like a piece of trash with Sam, but, he had had enough, took matters into his own hands and found a way to get Sam to notice him. _Now, he and Sam made love instead of have meaningless sex._ He answered, “You have to own him in the tent Cassie. You have to make him submit to you, while you drive him wild with your body”.

Castiel tilted his head, “How?”

Gabe places Castiel’s foot down on the furred bed, moved in closer to the now slightly squirming omega. He ran his fingers gently up the omegas exposed inner thigh, until he bypassed Castiel’s sex, to thumb at his hipbone that peeked through the soft cottony material. He himself felt hot and definitely there was this pleasant sensation igniting his groin- his own hole began to leak- only slightly. He carefully uttered, “you own him by meeting his eyes while locked in intimacy”.

Castiel swallowed, feeling his body respond to Gabe’s feathery touches. He instinctively spread his thighs to allow Gabe to settle in between him. The only thing separating them was the thin clothes they wore. It didn’t however stop him from feeling the press of Gabe’s half hard cock on his thicker and pulsing member. He moaned when Gabe carefully gyrated into him, running his fingers up the sides of his clothed torso, till those fingers slipped under the opening of his collar to begin thumbing circles on his now hardened nipples. _What was Gabe doing? What was his omega servant trying to teach him?_ He didn’t hold that thought much longer as Gabe wrapped his mouth around his other nipple sucking and tonguing it. He moaned loud and gripped the fur underneath him hard, his own hips slowly grinding into Gabe’s- feeling the other omegas length drag deliciously alongside his through their cloth. His body was feeling so many sensations all at once, he was floating on clouds. He bit his bottom lip and hummed, “Mmm. Is this what Dean should be doing to me?”

Suddenly, Gabe’s ministrations stopped. _What happened?_ He opened his eyes, panting hard and meeting Gabe’s equally sweating and flushed face. Gabe released a sly grin, “oh you’re mistaken sweet Cassie. I’m teaching you what YOU can do to Dean”. 

“What?” He swallowed and breathlessly answered, “W-will he allow me to?”

Gabriel wrapped his palm lightly on Cas throat, pressing lightly, “Oh it’s not about waiting for him to give permission Cas. A barbarian wants to be shown that you can take whatever you want. If you can, you will become their most prized possession”. He carefully slipped his grip off Cas throat and slid his hands up Cas forearms till he pinned Cas wrists into the fur just to either sides of Cas head. He pressed his groin into Cas still half hard member, “Mmm. You gotta take control Cas. You gotta take him apart and make him cum by your own rules”. He was getting stirred up again, feeling the pleasure sip through his groin all the way to his body. “Oh! You own him Cas. Mmm. Show that alpha that his knot belongs to you. ONLY!”

Castiel’s breath hitched as the pleasure climbed once more. Gabe’s words running wild like a mantra in his head. _Show him that his knot belongs to you. ONLY. You gotta take control Cas._ His eyelids flew open, he felt this sudden rush of white hot energy claim him, and he knew what he should do. So, with all his strength and willpower, he flipped them, until Gabe was pinned underneath him- somehow his hands were now pinning Gabe’s wrists into the fur. He pressed his groin into Gabe’s, seeing the omega bite at his bottom lip, pupils fully blown and face flushed red. He knew what Gabe meant now- _it had to be him-_ he had to pin his alpha down, work him to completion while he peered into those eyes that have seen death. A smile found its way unto his lips, voice sounding husky as he said, “I know now, Gabe”.

Gabe smiled widely. He could see it in Castiel’s eyes- the wild determination. _Good. Lesson taught._ He replied in a worn out voice, “very good Khaleesi. Very good!”

**

**An hour later….**

Michael fumed. He was still without a crown. That stupid alpha was taking his sweet time. _This was all Castiel’s fault!_ That freakin omega probably wasn’t doing his job well under the sheets. He needed to pay his little brother a visit and put him in his place- remind him of why he had sold him to the barbarian wolf.

He picked up his sword and slid it into his sword holder. He stomped out of his tent searching for Castiel. _That omega scum was going to get his!_

Little did Michael know that Dean was watching him with the eyes of a hawk. And the kahl followed when he saw the alpha walked uninvited into he and his mates tent. The alpha in him stirred- not liking the intruding alpha at all.

_He was ready to kill._

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Somewhat graphic death scene. It’s almost similar to the game of thrones scene where Khal Drogo ends Daenerys brothers life (Viserys). Please don’t read if triggered easily.

Michael stormed into Castiel and Dean’s tent unannounced. He scrunched his nose at the intermingled scents of Castiel and Dean, pungent in the air. Surely this only meant his brother and the barbarian alpha were active under the sheets. However, the little omega shit must be too lay and boring for the alpha barbarian. Hence, the alpha not giving Michael what he so desired- rightfully by birthright- _the throne in the City of Heaven._

The first thing Michael spotted was the opened chest filled with the three angel eggs now rested atop a shrine. There were alit candles surrounding the chest- igniting a warm orange glow- making the eggs glow like precious gems. If he were to leave, he would take those eggs with him. Well, because they would have no owner. He would ensure Castiel dies first, if things didn’t work out.

Michael called out, “Castiel. Where are you brother?”

Castiel stepped out from behind a few furred curtains into the side. He wished he hadn’t slipped on his light blue clothed nightwear- as it was sort of transparent - a see through knee length robe _. A gift from the great magi of the snow hills_. He had never tried it on- until today- for Dean. He felt so embarrassed as his brother undressed him with those familiar blue eyes. There was an unmistakable tent under his brothers garments. He hugged himself, as if that were to shield him and asked in a trembling voice, “what are you doing in here, Michael? You cannot enter the Khal and Khaleesi’s tent unannounced!”

Michael was in a state of horniness as he was tempted by his brothers exquisite form, he could clearly see, under that light blue see through robe. He had always kept his sexual desires for his brother at bay, but today he was pissed and vengeful. He felt so eager and wanting, so he made his way slowly over to his fidgety brother. He wrapped his hand around Castiel’s wrist and brought he omegas hand to his crotch. He moaned lightly when he closed Castiel’s palm around his bulge, voice husky as he said, “feel my hardness, Castiel. I will fuck you dead before I leave with those precious angels eggs of yours”.

Castiel was scared out of his wits. There was something dreadful lurking under his brothers blue gaze. The man headed towards him, like a lioness ready to jump it’s prey. He was too afraid to move, standing rooted into the spot. He shook his head, “Do not come any closer, Michael. I am the khaleesi and you will have respect for me”. Well, that was certainly hard to get out.

Michael came to a halt before his shaken brother- who was trying to be brave. He threw his head back and cackled at Castiel’s bold request. _The nerve on that omega!_ He unhooked his dagger harness, and pulled out a curved 10 inch long, Valerian steeled dagger. He held the dagger up before the omegas face, “Have I told you that I do not care of your status here, little brother”. He pressed the sharp cool steel blade horizontally against his little brothers neck, “One slip and I cut your throat open”. He let his eyes drift down his brothers delicious body, “I shall watch you bathe in your own blood”. He leaned in, his lips to Castiel’s ear, murmuring, “I shall fuck you as you die, like the little whore you are”.

Castiel gasped when he felt his brothers fingers clamped his inner thigh and whined in pain as the alpha gripped hard- digging into his delicate skin. He didn’t know what to do, unable to move, as a blade was pressed into his neck- and shivered due to the violation of his body under Michaels fingers and teeth (bitting into his earlobe). _He moves; he dies._ His eyes darted around the tents entrance seeing no one there. Fear claimed his heart. _No one would know. No one would rescue him._ He found himself mentally mentioning ‘ _Dean_ ’. He was about to close his eyes and let Michael carry on, when a vicious, yet familiar growl caught his ears, before he felt Michaels touches leave him.

Castiel watched as his big brother was flung across the tent, to land with a loud thud near the entrance- dagger-less. All he could see was his alphas muscular back, from where he stood. He had never seen Dean this menacing and outraged before. Today, he would realize the power the great khal Dean held. And the alphas enemies would surely be cowering at the sight of the fuming alpha. He heard his alpha roar, “You dare touch my mate! This is the last time you ever do!” 

Michael was terrified. He tried to plead, “But you promised me a crown”.

Dean sneered, voice dangerously low as he responded, “Oh you will get your crown, Michael”. 

Michael pushed himself off the ground, standing up and dusting his hands. His heart was still in his throat, but he guessed that all was alright. _Everything in the heat of the moment._ He chuckled nervously, not really able to hold the narrowed piercing green gaze Dean aimed him. He uttered, “Well, that’s great, alpha Dean. All I ever wanted was my crown”.

Dean broke his death stare and walked over to his mate. He carefully cupped his lovers cheek, eyes bore deep into his lovers blue eyes. Blue eyes that still held slight fear, but at Dean’s touch- calmness flooded the omega, finally halting the shakes and shivers. Dean thumbed at his lovers cheeks, voice softened as he asked, “Are you ok, my omega? Did he hurt you?”

Castiel felt so safe in Dean’s arms. But, at the same time, he felt lividness towards his brother slowly begin to claim him. He was tired of tolerating Michael’s threats, harassments and derogatory remarks. He spoke the truth, and this time out loud for even his brother to hear. “Michael tried to hurt me Dean. Countless of times he has tried”.

“That’s a lie!” Michael spat out. “You’re a filthy lying little whore!”  
  
Dean growled and was ready to end the other alpha for his insults, when he found his arm being held. Castiel walked up to Dean’s side, eyes still on Michael’s. This time he didn’t feel cornered or afraid, because his mate and warriors of the pack were here. He responded, “I am tired of you trying to treat me like scum. You are my brother and are supposed to treat me with love, not try to rape and molest me, destroy my angel eggs and insult my people- the wolves of the Winchester Pack. You are not a loyal and honest man and for that you must be punished”.

Dean felt proud of his omega. His omega was displaying strength and loyalty to the wolves of the Winchester pack. He pressed his palm gently into his lovers mid back, “what would you have me do, my omega?”

Castiel finally turned his head to peer into his lovers green gaze. He responded, “Give him a crown worthy of his name, alpha”.

Dean nodded, “very well”. He turns to his two most trusted warriors, barking out, “Sam! Thane! Seize the foreign alpha and take him to the goldsmiths tent!”

Michael was confused when he was being seized by strong arms. He thrashed, but it was useless as the two warriors were too strong, leading him out the tent. He kept looking over his shoulder, capturing the stoic face of his brothers. He called out frantically, “Castiel! Castiel! Tell them to let me go! Castiel!”

Dean draped a furred coat over his omega and led his mate out, following behind a restrained and pleading Michael. There was nothing in Dean’s heart for the man. Dean had one rule, and that was ‘no one messes with a Winchester. If you do, you pay with your life’. He guided his omega into the goldsmiths tent. There stood warriors and the pack goldsmith. In the center of the tent was a lit hot fire with a small empty cauldron just above the scotching flames. Michael is held near the flames directly opposite Cas. The alpha still thrashing and calling out Castiel’s name. Dean murmured into his lovers ear, “stay here. Watch”. 

Castiel nodded at his alpha. “Ok alpha”.

Dean unbuckled his golden belt from his waist and walked towards the fireplace, throwing in the pure gold belt into the cauldron. Instantly, the gold belt began to melt. Meanwhile, Michael looked on in horror, yelling out, “what are you doing!?”

Dean didn’t answer. _Soon Michael will find out exactly what he was doing._ Once he saw the gold belt was completely liquidized, he grabbed the cauldron’s two wooden handles and walked over to Michael who was now made to kneel. 

Michael’s heart was rapidly beating, his fear amplified to the max. He tried to break free but he couldn’t. He called out to Castiel, who just stood there unshaken, watching with no emotion nor pity in his eyes. “CASTIEL! PLEASE TELL HIM TO STOP!”

Castiel didn’t flinch. He really had nothing in his heart left for his brother.

Dean held the cauldron above Michael’s head and said, “A crown fit for a king”. Before he tipped the cauldron, watching the liquid gold pour out and finally run down the agonizingly screaming head and face of Michael Novak. 

Then suddenly, all was quiet. The only sound resonating was that of the hardened gold along with its new host, hitting the floor with a loud clanging sound. 

Castiel still felt nothing as his brother lay dead and lifeless on the ground, with his new golden crown. He threaded his fingers into Dean’s and said, “He was not a true leader”. He tore his eyes away from Michael’s dead body and met his lovers curious green eyes, “Now, alpha, let’s get back to our tent. I have a special something planned just for you”. 

Dean followed with a little skip in his heart. Things were changing between he and Cas. He could feel it. _He had yet to see if it was good or bad._

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut! Enjoy!

Castiel felt more bold, after the death of his brother, Michael. He was ready to perform for Dean. He was ready to own Dean. When he entered their tent, with his back to Dean, he dropped the furred coat, followed by his transparent baby blue robe. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him, burning into every inch of naked skin on his back, ass and thighs. He could smell his alphas arousal begin to sip into the air. And that excited him. He turned his head slightly to the side, enough to see his own shoulder and ordered, “take off your clothes, alpha”.

Dean always hardened when he was presented with his omegas lithe body. His cock would naturally stiffen and the base, where his knot would inflate, throbbed in anticipation. Even seeing Castiel’s naked back and ass was enough to have him leaking precum. His omega’s slick smelled like heaven and made his mouth water, plus his cock twitch. The fire in his groin only grew when his omega commanded in that lightly smoky tone to ‘ _take off his clothes’_. He growled in anticipation and did as he was ordered to do. His cock slipping out of its confines- standing proud, thick and long- felt amazing. Now that they were both fully naked, Dean wanted to take. Without thinking, the alpha closed the distance between his lover- plastering himself into Castiel’s back, feeling the length of his cock slip between that amazing crack of his lovers supple ass. He pushed his lover down onto the furred bed, to present himself on all fours, before he began to enter his lovers leaking hole. He held onto that moans of pleasure as he fucked his cock into Cas hole.

Castiel was caught off guard when Dean pushed him down on all fours and began to fuck his alpha cock into his wanting hole. _No! No! No! This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen!_ Castiel was the one who was to call the shots in their lovemaking today. So, he tightened his hole, rejoicing in the yell of pain his lover released, immediately holding still inside him. That’s when Castiel used the opportunity to bark out a solid, “NO! ENOUGH DEAN!”

Dean cringed as his cock was being strangled inside his omegas hole. He squeezed his omegas ass a little hard, growling warningly, “Castiel”. 

Castiel didn’t care for his alphas warning, once again growling out, “GET OUT OF ME! NOW! ALPHA!”

Dean was stunned silent. The alpha was confused, as Castiel never refused him before. Nevertheless, he carefully pulled out as Castiel loosened the squeezing hold on his cock. He was breathing hard and was on the edge of irritation. He was just about to get on his feet and stomp out of this tent, when Dean found himself being pushed onto his back on the fur bed. The alpha was once again at a loss for words when Castiel straddled him- omegas ass cheeks sitting on his hard cock. His hands instantly settling on his lovers waist, as finally their eyes met for the first time during sex. In those blue orbs, Dean saw a hint of warning and a whole lot of desire. For the first time ever, Dean felt exposed- and it felt good. _Why did it feel so good? Why was it like slipping into a pleasant trance? Why did he feel proud of his omega?_ He asked in a trembling voice, “what are you doing, omega?”

Castiel bit his bottom lip and ran his hands down Dean’s sweating muscular torso. Without taking his eyes off his alphas fully blown green pupils, he replied, “I’m claiming you as mine, Dean. I’m owning you, alpha. Together, we see as one”. The omega carefully wrapped his palm around Dean’s throat, squeezing lightly, “If you try to stop me, I will not hesitate to leave you and disown you as my mate. Do I make myself clear, alpha!?”

Dean swallowed and felt his heart rate pick up further. He had never been told to stick it by any other omega before. He should be pissed at the omegas threat, instead, he felt turned on and very much impressed by his mates boldness. He nodded, “Ok omega. I hear you”.

Castiel replied, “good”. The omega grabbed a hold of his alphas erect cock and began to lower himself onto the thick member. He sighed in contentment at being filled again, while Dean closed his eyes tight, tightening his grip on Cas waist and holding on to that moan threatening to tear out of him. _No. Castiel was having none of that!_ Once he was fully seated on Dean’s cock, he uttered in a shaky breathless voice, “Dean. I want you to open your eyes and I want to hear your sounds”.

Instantly, Dean opened his eyes and released the strangled moan he held back. And damn was it long and loud- definitely foreign. He gasped as his lover began to sensually ride his cock. It felt so good, so deep- like he was entering his lovers womb on every plunge down. His hands left Castiel’s waist to slide down and cup those fantastic soft globes, squeezing and massaging them. All the while their eyes were fixated on and off each other’s. He instinctually bent his knees and slowly began to buck up in short thrusts. It was so good. It felt too damn good.

Soon, both were panting and moaning loud and hard. Their bodies sweating hard as their pace increased into a more erratic one. Dean was now sitting upright, holding on to his lovers slippery body, foreheads rested and breathing in the same air, both enjoying the ride. 

Castiel was bouncing on Dean like no one’s business. His eyes closing on and off as pleasure crept up his spine. He and Dean eyes were interlocked and soon, drifting down unto each other’s lips. Castiel held himself down on Dean’s cock and began twirling his hips in circles, panting out, “Kiss me, alpha”.

Dean was driven nuts. His lover was working his cock so good and just being buried in that warmth was all he ever needed. Upon Castiel’s request, he couldn’t deny. He immediately took his lovers lips in a deep wet sweetened kiss. Both hungrily pulling and teething at the soft flesh- as Castiel once again began to bounce hard on Dean’s cock. They grappled, they grabbed, they kissed, they moaned and continued to fuck hard- the rest of the world left behind.

And when they orgasmed- it was together as one. Like lovers under the night skies.

**  
Dean was addicted to Castiel. And it seemed like the omega was too. They made love on and off- without tearing their eyes off each other- till the dawn of a new day. This was the first night, ever that they slept side by side with each other, naked, cuddling and spooning.

Castiel woke up with an aching body, hole and lips. He smiled when he felt Dean’s hard cock pressed into his ass. He hummed as Dean began to attack his neck with suction and kisses. He gasped as Dean’s fingers circled his nipples. He wanted to see Dean. So, he murmured out, “Dean I need to see you”.

Dean smiled into the skin of Castiel’s neck. The alpha carefully maneuvered Castiel unto his back and positioned himself between Castiel’s spread thighs. He held his lovers thighs up and moaned at the sight of Castiel’s glistening wet, pink and loosened hole. He needed that amazing hole right the fuck now. So, he began to push the tip of his cock into that sweet treasure spot. Sinking all the way in like a knife through butter. 

Once Dean was all the way in, the alpha leaned into his lover and began to nip at Castiel’s swollen and raw lips. Both moaning as the speed of the alphas thrusts began to increase once more- driving Castiel up the furred covers. Castiel broke free of Dean’s kiss to cry out, “Oh alpha! Please breed me full of your pups!”

That was it for Dean. He released all he held back and drilled Castiel into the fur. The only sounds in the tent were the loud moans, the slap of skin on skin, the wet sounds of a throughly wet hole getting fucked nice and hard by a cock and the little words of encouragement being thrown out there. It wasn’t long before Dean slid his knot deep into Castiel’s orgasming hole- releasing his seed deep into his lovers womb.

Both thinking as one. Pups. 

Pups of their own.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy lurks within the encampment. And, some awesome news....
> 
> I hope you enjoy!🙂

Dean was completely infatuated with his omega mate. Castiel had full control over his alpha now. Dean would suddenly find the urge to be stuck to Castiel, whether by his mates side, or buried deep within his lover- a lot more than usual now. Dean’s found himself kissing, hugging, cuddling and joking with Castiel too. 

Many of the wolves found Dean’s behavior unusual; some found it alluring and began practicing their bonding with their own mates; and one alpha in particular found this softening of the Khal Dean, as a sign of weakness.

Cole Trenton was waiting for the opportune time to strike. To challenge the Khal for the title of pack alpha. Dean’s time of reign would soon be coming to an end- and so will the alphas life. And when he becomes the reigning alpha, he will claim Castiel as his own and breed him full of his pups. He will rule over the omega with a firm hand and teach the bitch his place.

Sam Winchester called out to him from the large gathering tent- that was set up in the middle of the entire pack encampment. “Cole, gather all the alphas and bring them over to the tent. Our pack leader has an important announcement to make. At once, Cole!”

Cole grumbled under his breath as he did as was commanded. _One day, soon, he would be the one in command and Sam would have to do his biddings._

**

Castiel sat on a wooly, comfortable throne, by his mates side. Dean sat on a more hardened surface, looking proud and serious. By Castiel’s side stood Gabriel and by Dean’s side stood Sam. The gathering tent slowly filled up with alphas. There was a small firewood lit fire right in the center of the crowded tent. There were a few pack omegas here- half naked, a little tipsy and dancing around the fire to some tribal music.

It was a celebratory atmosphere. 

Once most of the alphas were in, Dean said in a loud, firm like tone, “I have some important news I wish to share with you”. Yup, straight to the point.

The alphas whispered and murmured amongst each other. 

Dean continued, resting a palm atop Castiel’s mildly protruding tummy. The alpha feeling his excitement spike at the connection he could feel growing. He said proudly, “My mate is with pup! A pup that will carry the Winchester bloodline and one day, take reign over our pack!”

There were immediate celebratory roars from the alphas. The tribe music played louder. Dean leaned in and laid a soothing kiss onto Castiel’s smiling lips. He rested his forehead against his mates, murmuring, “Thank you, baby”.

Castiel preened in his seat. He rested his hand atop Dean’s that was on his pregnant belly. He said with so much affection in his voice, “Our pup will be one of the strongest rulers in this lands, Dean. A future great Khal like his daddy”. Castiel could feel it.

Dean never felt so happy before. His legacy would continue with his pup, and possibly, many other of he and Castiel’s pups.

Meanwhile, Cole looked on from the dark shadows of the gathering tent. He was sulking amongst the celebrating alphas and omegas. As he took in Dean and Castiel’s affectionate moment, he vowed with irritation and growing anger that he would carve that pup out of the omegas belly and feed it to the beasts of the land. 

_Soon. Very soon. Cole would soon take reign._

**  
Dean watched with amusement as the alphas and omegas celebrated via drinking, fighting and sex. _This was good._ This was the way of the barbarians. Everyone was in a happy mood. His mate also watched on with amusement, finally comfortable in the ways or culture of the Winchester Pack barbarians.

Castiel watched as omegas were knotted before him, both alpha and omega screaming their orgasms before him. _He wondered how it felt like to have sex out in the open like this?_ Judging by the way everyone enjoyed, he would say that it made the sexually engaged pair feel much more powerful. He wouldn’t be bold enough to attempt sex in the open, he would prefer it in the comfort of his tent, away from prying eyes. But, that was just him.

Dean watched his omega intently studying a naked female omega that was being fucked both in the mouth and dripping wet hole. There was a third alpha even ready to take her in the ass. The omega was wild with lust, her body and moans begging for more cock. They were putting on a good show for Castiel and he. Soon, a few minutes in, Castiel yawned and clasped at his belly.

Dean took his lovers yawn as a sign of tiredness, so he ran the back of his knuckles down his omegas cheek, murmuring, “Cas, wanna go get some rest?”

Castiel’s heart became fuller at his alphas concern. He nodded and replied with a heavy voice, “Mhmm love. I need to get some sleep. I believe our son is a sleepy baby”.

Dean smiled fondly. “Our son? How do you know it’s a boy?”

Castiel leaned into his alphas side, loving the alphas palm rested on his mid back and the one rubbing circles on his tummy with such tenderness. He replied, “I just know. Our son will be the stallion that mounts the earth. A very powerful alpha. One that will bring change for the better”.

“He is my heart reincarnated”, Dean couldn’t help but say. He didn’t care how affectionate or mellowed he was becoming. His pup and his mate meant everything to him. He uttered, “I will kneel before you both”.

Castiel ran his fingers through his mates sandy blonde hair, “You are my light in the darkness, Dean Winchester”.

“And you are my sun and moon, Castiel Winchester”, Dean brought his mates hand to his lips, laying a tender kiss on Cas knuckles. “Let’s go to bed, honey”.

Castiel planted a gentle kiss on his lovers lips, “Let’s, my love”.

Cole wanted to throw up at how weak Dean had become. At how Dean had completely subjected himself to his omega mate. Affection was a sign of weakness in an alpha barbarian. He watched as Dean escorted Castiel out the tent with a hand supporting the omegas mid back. Yeah, times had to change. _Cole needed to end the rule of the weak Dean Winchester._

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: gruesome ideas of death. Mentions of gruesome death.
> 
> You’ll find out a little more about the angel eggs🙂

Castiel didn’t understand how Dean could remain seated and calm whilst being insulted and challenged publicly by another alpha. Cole Trenton. Apparently, Dean had already expected a challenge from the alpha, as the pack leader had had his eye on Cole for some time now. The other alpha never realized that he was being watched by Dean’s most loyal alpha warriors.

Every word that flew out of Coles mouth had Dean moving closer to the edge. He was just damn good at containing it. To everyone else, he would appear calm and unstirred. But Dean was sizing his enemy. An alpha that should be grateful that he is even breathing. But here, Cole was pacing before the circle of pack members, eyeing Dean with menace whilst the alpha sat on his enemies throne he had just won, and spitting out a challenge alongside a few choice words. Dean finally spoke in a chilly deep voice, “Have you forgotten how I was generous enough to allow you to join my pack, whilst you were abandoned by your own pack and left for dead in the deserts?”

Cole still remembered. Yet, he refused to care. He grit out, “then maybe you shouldn’t have rescued me!”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the still undeterred alpha. He growled out, “maybe I shouldn’t have”. He could feel the veins on his neck pop.

Cole took a step back as he took in the murderous look on Dean’s face. Ok. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea? He cleared his throat, trying to cover up the shakiness in his voice. The fear in him was suddenly present when he was faced with Dean’s stone cold look. He chuckled, “um maybe I should just go back to my tent. Forget I ever challenged you, alpha”. He turned to head off in the other direction when a chilling heavy voice of his alpha stopped him in his tracks. 

Castiel watched as his alpha finally reach his breaking point. His alpha barked a booming, “There will be no forgiveness here, Cole! You have crossed the line for the last time!” Dean stood up to his full height, eyes glaring the now cowering alpha. He ordered, “feed him to the desert wolves”.

Coles eyes lit up in fright. No! No! No! Desert wolves were known to be ferocious and usually came around at night- drawn to blood. The wolves never came near a big pack of barbarian wolves, but, if you were found alone, they would approach and tear you to pieces. Cole shook his head frantically as he was being seized by Sam and Benny. He watched as Dean approached him slow- like that of a predator hunting its prey. The alpha stood before him, stone cold eyes taking him in. Then, suddenly, without warning, he felt Dean’s claws slash across his face, immediately feeling blood trickle down his chin and neck. He winced in pain at the superficial slashes that lined his cheek. Dean was going to lure the desert wolves right to him via the smell of his own blood! The alpha wanted him to be torn to pieces. Slaughtered or butchered. He trembled out, “you’re a cold alpha, Dean”.

Dean chuckled darkly, aiming a sadistic smirk at Cole. The pack alpha leaned in and whispered a gruff mock into Coles ear, “You didn’t know?” Dean pulled away to face the frightened Cole once more, voice more firm as he said, “I’m not cold to those that I love, Cole. To both pack and family. BUT, you betray my trust, you disrespect me or my omega, and I will show you how merciless I can be. And right now, I’ll relish in your screams of agony, as the desert wolves tear you apart, limb from limb, skin from skin, and flesh from flesh.

Cole had never been more horrified in his life. He had never been so terrified before. He pleaded as he was being dragged away, “No please, Dean, it will never happen again! Please!” His heart was practically pounding against his rib cage as no one listened. Not even Dean.

It was towards the late hours of the night that Castiel heard Coles ‘screams of agony’ mixed with the vicious snarls and growls of desert wolves- exactly like his alpha had described. The alpha was tied, somewhere away from the pack encampment, in the dark, alone, bleeding and awaiting death by dessert wolves. Surprisingly, Castiel didn’t feel frightened nor saddened by Dean’s decision or method of ending Coles life. He rubbed at his protruding baby bump- he wasn’t going to tolerate nor feel sorry for anyone who threatened the life of his mate and by extension their unborn pup. 

Dean felt a sense of satisfaction at the sounds of Coles death cries. He wrapped an arm around his mates shoulder and used his free hand to massage his mates pregnant tummy. He smiled as Castiel rested his head on his shoulder, snuggling into him as they enjoyed the warmth of the fire outside, alongside other pack members and their families. 

To Castiel, Dean will never be a cold hearted alpha. He was his alpha. His baby daddy. His mate.

**

Castiel was studying the eggs intently. He had no idea what was inside. Or, if there ever is anything inside. He was holding the golden egg between his palms, smiling down at it and asking, “Are you in there little one?”

Nothing. The egg was still cold.

Castiel sighed hugging the egg to his pregnant tummy, mumbling to his pup, “well looks like he doesn’t want to be disturbed baby”. 

It happened so suddenly. Simultaneously, his pup gave some kicks against the golden egg pressed into his tummy and the golden egg thrummed with warmth and a light orange glow. He gasped, “oh my God!” He called out in excitement, “Dean! Love, come here!”

Dean, who hardly strayed far nowadays, quickly entered the tent, eyes immediately scoping out the room for any signs of danger. Once all was in the clear, he made his way over to his omega mate, raising a brow at the peculiar sight of Castiel hugging the golden egg to his tummy, with wide smiles. He sat down beside his mate, eyes definitely catching how the golden egg glowed slightly orange. He instinctively laid his hand on his mates pregnant tummy, gasping as he felt some jolting kicks. “Cas our son is moving!” He decided to lean down and give a delicate kiss where the kicks were resonating from. He murmured into Cas tummy, “hello son. What’s the matter? Can’t sleep?”

Castiel threaded his fingers through his mates sandy blonde hairs, “I think they both can’t sleep”.

Dean rubbed circles on Castiel’s tummy, eyeing the still glowing golden egg. “So the feather duster finally responded”.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, curiously asking, “feather duster?”

Of course Castiel didn’t know. How could he, as it was an ancient belief. Dean laid a sweet kiss on his mates lips before he explained, “Legend has it that in those eggs are angels who have the power to protect. This golden one may likely be an arch angel- the most powerful one. It is said that all arch’s only respond to the call of one they are bonded to”.

Castiel uttered in wonder, “Our son. The golden egg warmed up and glowed when it was against my tummy. Our son seemed enthusiastic too. Could there be a bond with our son and the arch, Dean?”

Dean responded, “there could be a possibility, Cas”.

“Our son will be well protected, Dean. Imagine if it did hatch and the legends were true”.

Dean did feel that his son would be lucky to have an arch protect him. “Let’s see what happens, Cas”. These were precious eggs, according to colors, the light blue and white eggs were common angels- soldiers, the golden egg was that of an arch- a commander and leader. He spared a glance at the eggs, “let’s hope they do hatch”.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, it’s the epilogue my lovelies. Sorry to cut it short, but I had too. This is the first part of the series, so yay more parts to come! 
> 
> I’d like to thank all my readers for sticking by this fic! Your support has enabled me to keep writing and eventually finish this fic.
> 
> FYI- Cas pups name was through research online. So credits to the internet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter!🙂

**Epilogue**

The legends were true. Castiel birthed a tiny alpha pup on a starry, moonlit night. A Winchester son. And on that night, something extraordinary happened. The angel eggs hatched, starting from the golden egg, then sky blue, followed by white. 

Castiel’s child was birthed of human form- pink, crying and waving his little fists on the air. The angels were of golden, blue and white light- a form that is said to manifest into a more human one with massive wings, in a couple of months to come.

The golden arch is said to have six wings- 3 on each side, the blue and white were to have two wings- one on each side. Until then, the glowing light forms of the angels buzzed around the little Winchester prince, following wherever.

The new parents never left their sons side. Castiel watched as Dean doted and fussed over their newborn. The alpha cradling their wide awake, quiet son in his arms. The kid was staring up at Dean, taking in his daddy’s features, whilst Dean was equally fascinated by his sons own features. Dean saw that his little one looked more like his mate than he. His son was cute, with his dark hair, blue eyes, and button nose. The only genetically inherited parts of Dean his son had inherited was his pout and dusting of freckles on the bridge of his nose. He found himself chuckling at his sons sudden gummy smile, “Hey baby boy. Hello to you too”. 

Oh how Castiel’s heart grew larger the longer he witnessed the bonding going on between his big bad alpha mate and their tiny alpha son. He could see that Dean was already wrapped around their tiny pups paws. How remarkable it is. He smiled fondly and murmured, “what should we name our little one, Dean?”

Dean studied his sons cerulean blue, star like eyes. Such a gift his little one was. His heart sung as he replied, “We shall name him Astrophel Winchester. The name means star lover”.

Castiel smiled warmly as their little one, Astrophel, smiled a wide gummy smile, followed by the blowing of spit bubbles, as the little one agreed to his daddy’s choice of name. The floating angel lights releasing chirpy squeaky sounds of agreement, buzzing around frantically in celebration. Dean found the angels amusing, commenting, “well aren’t they adorable”.

Castiel snuggled into Dean’s side, running his index finger down his child’s nose. “I think they love the name, Dean. It suits our son”. His omega purred within him, loving the connection between he and his son. He asked in a quiet whisper, “what shall we do now?”

“The pack are eager to meet the little prince. We shall make an announcement. After that, we remain within this territory until you recover well, then we can continue to travel the desert lands. One day, we will cross the seas, into other territories, build our armies and remove the enemies that sit on the throne of the City of Heaven”.

Castiel was scared, but he knew that he felt like it was his destiny to become a great ruler. To save others from slavery and torture. He nodded, “let’s introduce the newest member of our pack to our people”.

Dean rocked his yawning son in his arms. He laid a gentle kiss on his lovers forehead, murmuring into the skin, “let’s”.

**

The Winchester Pack watched on in complete awe as the little prince with the angels watching over his shoulders were introduced. Castiel watched on in pride as everyone bowed in respect. Dean and he walked through the pack members- who parted to give them way- up to the front of the encampment. 

Castiel and Dean finally setting eyes on the rising sun- the dawn of a new day. Little Astrophel’s eyes widening at the peculiar sight of the vast dessert lands, the mountains far ahead and the beauty of a new day. The golden angel sitting just to the right of the little ones shoulder, whilst the other two were hovering over the left shoulder. Behind them, the Winchester Pack stood, looking ahead to their future. 

Dean held his son in one arm, while he slipped other arm around his mates middle back. The alpha murmured, “wondrous times are ahead, Cas. Astrophel will lead our people to better lives. This beautiful sunrise is a sign”.

“And alongside our son, we will be”. Castiel added. There were many unclear times ahead, but he had faith that all would go well. He was the rightful heir to the throne in the City of Heaven.

And soon, his son would also be too. They will build an army so great, that they will conquer all these lands and rid it of evil.

**TBC**


End file.
